Cats, Dogs and Wolves oh my!
by Spawn of Madness
Summary: I know horrible title... if there are any suggestions for a new one then i'll take them. anyhoo. Summery: Luna, a half wolf demon and best freind to Sesshomaru along with Inuyasha and the gang have to fight the PANTHER DEOMNS. bad sum good story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first Inuyasha story and also my first Story on FanFic! So i hope you enjoy!

This is about my Inuyasha OC (I will be submitting a bio latter)

I welcome comments and sujestions but please no flames! :) ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha or any of the Characters originating from it! I only own Luna! (my OC) The rest of Inuyasha belongs to the CREATOR! (of it)**

Luna walked silently through the forest. They had all been waiting for Kagome to come back. Luna entered the clearing were the well was that Kagome used to pass between the worlds. She saw Inuyasha jump into the well. _Well who can blame him for being impatient _Luna thought _she's been gone for three days._

"So Inuyasha went back to get her." Miroku said. It was evening and the sun was setting. Luna sat down next to Sango. They were all out side Keade's house.

"Its for the best," said Sango "we need her to come back."

"I wish I could go see where Kagome lives one time." Said Shippou desperately.

"Master!" a voice called from the side of Keade's hut. They all looked over and saw a small lumpy figure. "Please help me my lords." It begged quietly.

"It's the old raccoon dog." Shippou said standing up.

"Hachi," Miroku called "what are you doing around these parts?"

"Well I… I had no other choice but to hide in human territory." He quavered coming out from behind the hut cautiously. Sango stood up. "You see those awful demons from the west are in the neighbor hood." Luna's ears pricked. She looked at Hachi, and Miroku stood up as well.

"Why don't you just start from the beginning?" He said.

"The cats!" Hachi yelled suddenly.

"What cats?" asked Sango.

"Ok, ok, ok, the cat demons are killing every demon they cross paths with, and searching high and low for the jewel shards." The stout raccoon dog sobbed.

"What?" asked Luna pushing herself out of her seated position.

"Oh ya and I didn't want to get caught so I ran all the way here." Hachi said exasperatedly.

"Who are these demons?" asked Miroku.

"I told you they're cats!"

"Am I the only one who's still confused?" said Shippou cocking his head.

"Lets just get out of here before it's to late." Hachi begged, pulling on Miroku's robes.

"Look." Said Sango pointing to the staircase that led up to the shrine of the village. They all looked in that direction and saw a young girl walking slowly down the stairs. She wore a sleeveless, beige kimono top with black leggings and a beige fur around her waist. She had a long ginger tail and short red hair that stuck up like fire.

"I hear there's a priestess in this village." She hissed.

"Karan!" Luna growled.

"You know this demon?" asked Miroku.

"Hmm… nice to see you to Luna." Karan jeered, smiling and showing her fangs. Luna snarled barring her teeth. "This must be were the priestess lives right here." Said Karan pointing to Kaede's hut and cocking her head in a know-it-all way. Kaede waddled out of the house and frowned at Karan.

"What exactly do ye want with me?" she asked eyeing the flamey demon. Karan looked utterly shocked for a moment.

"No, no you can't be her, she's young and wears skimpy clothes." Karan said waving her arms.

"I wonder if she's talking about Kagome?" whispered Miroku. Hachi tugged on Miroku's sleeve.

"Please my lord please." He begged quietly.

"Miroku!" Shippou yelled.

"Slow down, what is it?" asked Miroku turning his full attention to the two small demons.

"You smell that? It's the scent of cats." Whimpered Shippou.

"Its them! The cat demons from the west!" shouted Hachi pointing at Karan.

"Heh don't confuse us with ordinary cats, my friends and I are panther demons." Sneered Karan.

"Ugh," said Luna covering her nose "panthers? You wreak worse than rotting flesh, feline!"

"Yes well were not to fond of your scent either, wolf girl!" Karan laughed. "Oh yes, how is your beloved mutt doing?" Luna smirked.

"He's doing just fine."

"Good, we'll want him in good shape for our master."

"Master?" Just then Karan's hand flew up and a bunch of over grown cats in human clothing _(literally)_ jumped out of nowhere and waited patiently behind Karan. The fiery panther demon flicked her wrist and the assembled cats dispersed upon them. Karan leaped at Luna knocking her to the ground.

"You pathetic excuse for a demon, I'll rip you to shreds!" Luna spat.

"Heh, I'd like to see you try, especially when our master is resurrected and both your precious mutts are dead!" Luna flung Karan off and charged her, locking hands they engaged in some kind of tug-a-war. _(I know I am not very good at starting fight scenes)_

"Don't make me laugh, if I don't kill you he surly will!"

"We'll see." Karan hissed smiling devilishly. Luna snarled then broke free of the panther demons grasp. Grabbing Karan's head she smashed it into her knee then kicked the stunned cat in her stomach sending her flying. Karan hissed, then leaped back. _(She stood down)_

"Back to me!" all the cats jumped back to where Karan was "looks like we wont find the priestess here, but we'll be back." She reached inside her shirt and pulled a small black ball out she smashed it into the ground; smoke flew everywhere obscuring the panther demons from view. When it cleared they were gone.

"Damn." Luna growled.

"Did they run away?" asked Shippou crawling out of his hiding spot.

"Yes, but I don't think we've seen the last of them," Said Miroku breathing heavily "good thing Kagome went home when she did."

"Ya but it might be a good idea if she stayed away a little longer." Said Sango rubbing her arm where a cat had scratched her.

"But she's on her way right now, Inuyasha went to get her remember?" said Shippou.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY guys ! this is chappy two! **

**Disclaimer: i dont own Inuyasha!**

"Kagome!" Shippou shouted.

"You know it's really to bad that you've come back." Said Miroku taking a sip of tea.

"Ya you should have stayed away longer." Said Sango.

"What kind of greeting is that?" shouted Inuyasha.

"Did something happen?" asked Kagome worriedly.

"Strictly speaking its about to start." Luna muttered and she stood up glaring at the trees.

"Stop with the mumbo jumbo!" Inuyasha glared at them.

"Defiantly cats." Said Shippou.

"Huh?" Inuyasha stared dumbly. Before they could reply Inuyasha growled.

"What is it now?" Luna asked tiredly.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha was looking at the figure that had appeared and was walking calmly towards them. He walked past Inuyasha and grabbed Luna's wrist pulling whispering to her

"We need to talk." Inuyasha grabbed his brother's arm.

"Let go of her!" Sesshomaru shook Inuyasha off and when he had pulled Luna out of the others hearing range he let go of her.

"What is your problem? If you want to talk to me you pick a better time." she stated rubbing her wrist.

"The panther demon tribe is back." He said flatly.

"I know," he examined her face calculatingly "I saw Karan."

"I saw Toran." He said narrowing his eyes. Luna gaped.

"Toran? But, didn't you kill her?"

"I thought I did, she said something about their master being resurrected."

"Ya Karan said something like that too."

"Did they attack you?" he asked worriedly.

"Ya but it was nothing we couldn't handle." Luna stated defensively His stare intensified.

"What else did Karan say?"

"well she said something about you and Inuyasha, that when their master was resurrected that they were going to kill you," Luna frowned giving him an As-if kind of look "I also think she was looking for Kagome and Hachi said something about them looking for Jewel Shards." He frowned slightly. Luna glanced over at a fuming Inuyasha then turned back to Sesshomaru. She reached up and kissed him gently then added, "You'd better go, before you give your brother a hernia." Sesshomaru stared at her blankly.

"Be careful." He whispered.

"Always am." She smiled, then he vanished. Luna walked back over to the well and received a massive death glare from Inuyasha.

"What the hell is your problem?" she eyed him questioningly.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He shot back.

"What do you mean?" she scowled.

"You kissed him!"

"Ya, and?"

"What do you mean ya 'AND'!"

"I mean what's wrong with it?"

"Hmm… lets see he's my brother, who happens to be an asshole by the way."

"He is not!" Inuyasha opened his mouth but was cut off.

"Its no use arguing, she's as stubborn as a bull when it comes to that flea bag," that smart-ass voice came from the trees "you are a strangely dressed priestess."

"The cat demons!" Shippou yelled jumping behind Miroku.

"Stop calling us cats." Said Karan who had appeared; behind her was a very large stupid looking demon wearing green fur. He had brown matted hair and a gruesome smile.

"Hey Loony, what's up?" he said smirking at her.

"Nothing much, nice to see you again Shunran." Luna growled.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Inuyasha irritably.

"Its not you that we're after, we want the priestess with the sacred jewel shards." Stated Karan pointing to Kagome.

"Well your gonna half to get through me first if that's what you want." Said Inuyasha stepping in front of her.

"Heh you're a half demon, just like Loony." Shunran chuckled.

"Got a problem with that?" Inuyasha snorted.

"You wouldn't happen to be Inuyasha?" Karan asked grinned evilly.

"You know this demon?" asked Miroku shocked. _(Ya I know I used it again sheesh. ) _

"I've never seen her before." said Inuyasha defensively.

"You must be him, Sesshomaru's brother." Karan hissed quietly.

"Heh ya were not exactly a close knit family."

"Heh I'll take on Inuyasha and Luna, Shunran you take the monk and the demon slayer." smirked Karan waving her hand.

"Right." Shunran smiled. They charged foreword. Karan blasted a fireball at Inuyasha.

"I wont kill you now but this should be fun." She laughed. Her body burst into flames. "Just try and come after me."

"Sure but its your funeral!" Luna shouted lunging at her. Just then the scent of flowers drifted past Luna's nose. She whirled around just in time to see another panther demon standing over Kagome's unconscious body.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shooran!" Luna growled at the demon that was perched over Kagome. The seemly little girl was wearing a short green and pink kimono that had long sleeves and long auburn hair spilled down her back, "don't breath or you'll be knocked out!" she added quickly seeing flower petals streaming around them. Shunran started to laugh menacingly then he put his hands on his forehead and lighting streaked everywhere causing a blinding flash. Momentarily stunning them.

"This girl seems to mean a lot to you Inuyasha, if you want her back you'll have to come our castle." Karan smiled devilishly and with Kagome in their grasp they vanished. Inuyasha ran after them. Luna collapsed onto her knees.

"Oh god." She whispered.

Luna what's wrong?" whispered Sango placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing, follow Inuyasha, I'll catch up." They hesitated but then got on Kirara's back and left. Luna sat in the grass for a few moments before she stood up and followed. _Oh no please tell me I'm wrong, please let me be wrong. _

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry bout the shortness just you know the episode isnt that long... anyhoo i bet youve probably already noticed but i am following the episode exactually (exept adding me OC in) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

Luna thought she had caught up to the others, but all she could smell was Inuyasha and Kouga's scents. _Kouga what's he doing here? _She thought _duh do I have to ask, he's come after Kagome no doubt. _She continued passing through a mountain pass her steps lightly echoing off the stone. Following Inuyasha's scent she soon found her self in a small gloomy looking village. It was abandoned. Just then she saw Inuyasha and the others. She sprinted up to them.

"Luna, were the hell have you been?" Inuyasha glared at her. She said nothing simply staring angrily at Karan who was sitting on top of one of the houses.

"This ought to hold you off." The panther demon smashed a scent bomb into the ground. Inuyasha coughed covering his nose. Luna put her sleeve over her face. "How's that for potent? Considering how keen our sense of smell is it must be even worse for you dogs." Luna snarled through the white fabric, and then she coughing she fell to her knees. "Capture them before they escape!" Karan shouted hastily. Suddenly a blinding flash of blue light appeared and a wave of lightning-like energy smashed through the houses where the panther demons were standing. After the dust and wind from the blast cleared they could see a figure stepping out of the ruble.

"Sesshomaru." Said Inuyasha growling softly.

"What is the meaning of this Karan? Is it me you have business with or these people?" Sesshomaru said flatly.

"The elder brother has arrived, sons of the dog leader we'll be waiting at the castle." Karan stated importantly and vanished in a whirl of smoke.

"What the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha holding up the Tetsiga.

"Just what I was thinking, leave while you can."

"What did you say?"

"This is my war, I wont let you get involved."

"I don't need to have your permission, Kagome's been captured by those demon cats."

"You are such a fool." Sesshomaru swung Tokiejen at Inuyasha, a flash of energy sending him flying.

"Hey! What are you come'n after me for?" Inuyasha yelled sitting up.

"Silence Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru commanded glaring angrily at his younger sibling.

"What the hell?" whispered a confused Inuyasha. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword.

"Uh lord Sesshomaru, we need all the allies we can get, we shouldn't be to choosy at a time like this." Said Jaken who had waddled up in front of him. Sesshomaru stepped forward ignoring Jaken.

"Whoa that guys scary." Whimpered Shippou.

"Yes I wonder why he was so angry." Said Miroku. Luna got up and ran over to Sesshomaru, she stood in front of him blocking his path.

"Are you ok?" she asked nervously.

"I'm fine." He said walking around her and continuing towards the castle. Luna looked back at Inuyasha giving him an apologetic look then followed Sesshomaru.


	4. Chapter 4

…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

"You summon me to come. Now let me see your so called master." Said Sesshomaru almost impatiently. They were standing in the center of a ring of cat demons.

"All in good time, now wont you stay here with me?" said Toran seductively, who was standing just ahead of them. Before Luna could tell her to shove it up her flighty – _(whoa pardon my French. XD lol.)_ Toran sent shards of ice flying out of her hand towards them. Luna swung her arm blocking the attack with blue flames. A long staff of ice morphed out of Toran's hand. "Ha, your pathetic Sesshomaru, relying on this half-breed woman to protect you!" Sesshomaru leapt at Toran colliding his Tokiejen into the staff. Luna snarled as smashed a fist into one of the panther demons furry faces. She kicked another then created a fire circle around her feet. Flinging her arms above her head the flames blasted outwards incinerating most of the demons.

"Heh its just like the last time we fought, back then it was a draw but this time you wont be so lucky." Hissed Toran.

"I'd hardly call that a draw you simply retreated in defeat." Replied Sesshomaru. He knocked Toran backwards. Luna turned around but three panther demons jumped on her slamming her into the ground. She growled trying to knock them off but claws ripped into the flesh of her arm, gasping she sank her fangs into the nearest appendage. She relished in the screech of pain that rang through her ears. The other two cats ripped at the flesh on her legs leaving long gashes, gasping in pain she struggled to throw them but failed. Suddenly the weight was removed as Sesshomaru smashed the demons into one of the houses. Luna wiped the back of her hand on across her mouth, trying to get rid of the blood on her face. Sesshomaru bent down and grabbed Luna's arm pulling her to her feet.

"Thanks." She said, He nodded then turned but Toran had vanished.

"Are you alright?" he asked glancing at the wounds on her legs.

"Huh? Ya I'm fine." She finished cleaning the red from her face. He frowned but didn't push the subject. "Umm Sesshomaru?" Luna whispered.

"What is it?"

"Its just… are you sure this is a good idea?"

"What do you mean?" he looked quizzically at her.

"Well if what they say is true then that means the panther tribe master will be resurrected and you know that it will be near impossible to defeat him."

"You think we cant do it?"

"No that's not it, its just…" she whispered. Shaking her head she met his bright golden eyes with her icy blue ones. "Never mind lets just get this over with."

…


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG this chapter is like 11 lines! damn me and my crappy writing mixed iwth crappy short chapters! sorry bout the shortness :)**

**Disclaimer: I Do no own inuyasha!**

"Heh it's the older brother again, and his half breed whore!" sneered Karan as they approached the castle gate. Karan shot blasts of fire again and again in their direction as some feeble attempt to delay them.

"Fireball!" Karan yelled throwing a huge ball of fire _(duh, hence the FIREBALL) _straight at them. Sesshomaru swung Tokiejen hitting Karan with a blast of energy knocking her into the moat. Steam steadily rose of the water. Sesshomaru and Luna started to walk foreword but a long shard of ice struck into the ground almost hitting them, Sesshomaru grabbed her jumping into the air as the ground covered in ice.

"Toran!" Karan shouted.

"What a surprise, I thought you'd be weaker than before." cooed Toran smiling.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sesshomaru.

"You seem to be focused more on protecting that half-breed witch." Her smile widened. Luna looked down and saw that Sesshomaru's arm was still around her waist. Then he let go of her and flung himself at Toran missing her by an inch. Nervousness clouded her eyes and she jumped out of the way landing on top of the castle wall. "At last the celebrations are complete, we'll be waiting for you." With that she and Karan vanished. _What the hell is going on? _Luna thought desperately.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go a nice (longer) chapter! sorry if my fight scenes fail!**

**Disclaimer: I Do no own inuyasha!**

Inside the castle they could see and enormous dried corpse of a cat. It had ancient dull battle armor and its fur and flesh had rotted away leaving a mass of petrified bone in the shape of the panther tribe leader. Luna couldn't hear what the panther demons were saying but she new it wasn't good. Sesshomaru slammed his sword into a shimmering wall that had appeared around the demons.

"A barrier." Luna growled.

"Soon our master will be resurrected, prepare to die Sesshomaru." hissed Toran grinning. As soon as moonlight touched it the huge corpse moved, _(ah! Zombie!)_ Swinging its hand down and crushing the table in front of the panther demons, and swallowing the jewel shards that had been on it.

"Our master has awakened." Said Shunran in awe.

"Give me blood, flesh, and souls." rasped the enormous creature. Luna noticed a smaller barrier dissipate; she could see Kagome, Miroku, Sango and a bunch of other humans behind it.

"Kagome!" Luna saw Kouga jump at them but hit the barrier and fell to the ground. "Damn it, a barrier."

"As if fools like you could break the great ones barrier." Laughed Toran. The panther leader reached over to were Kagome and the others were his ancient body creaking with the effort.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha came rushing in. The Tetsiga was glowing red. Inuyasha swung his sword and the wind scar smashed into the barrier shattering it. "Heh sorry to keep ya." He grinned.

"The mutt! He broke our masters barrier." Growled Karan.

"How dare he." hissed Toran.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru, I have searched every where for you," gasped Jaken running up to them "Inuyasha has surprised me. When did he become so powerful and learn to wield the Tetsiga like that?" Sesshomaru looked at Luna expectantly as if she had all the answers.

"I'll explain later." She said. The panther demon leader bent over and crushed Inuyasha into the ground with his hand. _Ouch._

"Give me blood!" he screeched. Inuyasha managed to push him away with the Tetsiga, and then slash off his hand. The cat shrieked in pain, retreating backwards.

"He's attacking our master!" Toran shouted.

"Inuyasha," Luna called, "the sacred jewel shards are in his throat."

"Got it," Inuyasha leapt at the demon and swung his sword into his head knocking him over.

"MASTER!" the panther demons called.

"Give me blood and souls." He stuttered weakly.

"We will, please wait a little longer," said Toran "master I promise that I will bring you the head of the dog generals son on a platter." Inuyasha braced himself and the panther demons charged him. Sesshomaru jumped into the air and swung his Tokiejen sending them all flying with a blast of energy. Inuyasha sat up out of the hole he had been crushed into and yelled;

"I told you not to interrupt."

"Stay there where you are, these panther demons belong to me." Said Sesshomaru.

"Not this time, you're the one who'll have to back down." Growled Inuyasha.

"Enough." commanded Sesshomaru lunging at Inuyasha.

"No chance. Outa my way!" shouted Inuyasha swinging at Sesshomaru. Luna slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Why can't they join forces instead of fighting each other?" asked Jaken.

"I couldn't have said it better." Luna snorted.

"Are they both out of their minds?" asked Karan.

"Its hard to believe they're brothers." added Shooran.

"The dog general's sons are fighting each other which means we must stay united," stated Toran "we'll combine our powers and strike them all at once."

"Ya!" they said in unison. Flower petals, icy wind, lightning and fire swirled around each other above the panther demons.

"Give me life!" said the giant corpse of the lord.

"Yes, please be patient master. We'll offer you their souls in but a moment." Called Toran.

"Give me _your_ souls!" he swung his hand missing Toran but striking Karan, Shunran and Shooran. They cried out as her absorbed their lives into his body. Flesh and fur began to grow on the cat lord's body and piercing yellow eyes appeared in his empty sockets. "Sons of the dog general, your next."

"He devoured his own kin to revive him self." Luna quavered. Toran sat next to her fallen comrades. Luna could see tears running down her face. She couldn't help but feel bad for Toran. She had to focus on the gigantic cat demon. Sesshomaru leapt at him slashing at his face. Inuyasha swung his sword and the wind scar hit the demon head on, but didn't even make a scratch. The great panther demon swung at Inuyasha and Luna shouted;

"Look out!" she shoved him out of the way and the attack hit her instead.

"Luna!" Inuyasha shouted. Luna leapt into the air.

"You can't kill me that easily!" she smashed her leg right into the panther demons face knocking him over. He recovered faster than she thought and slammed his hand into her side; Luna winced in pain as she felt her ribs crack. Sesshomaru lunged at him but was knocked aside; he landed hard on the ground. Luna clenched her jaw and ran over to him holding her side; she fell to her knees wincing placing a hand on his shoulder. He was breathing heavily.

"Sesshomaru, what is it?" she asked nervously.

"Curse him." Sesshomaru pushed himself up sheathing his sword. The wind picked up and his eyes began to glow red. Luna stared at him fear tugging at her. She was about to reach out to him when something pulsed. Sesshomaru glanced down at the second sword hanging on his waist "The Tensaiga," he whispered his eyes fading back to a soft golden color. Luna was still kneeling on the ground, she watched Sesshomaru walk up the panther demon this time with the Tensaiga drawn. He jumped, swung and landed a little ways away from the panther demon then sheathed his sword. Nothing happened.

"You cant harm me with that useless sword," the cat's gurgle of a voice laughed "its blade is far to dull." suddenly light burst out of his chest, the flesh slowly rotted away and his body returned to a shriveled corpse. "My power!" he shrieked. Seizing the moment Inuyasha swung the Tetsiga at him and the wind scar finished him off quickly. Sesshomaru bent down next to Luna, she was breathing heavily and her vision was beginning to blur. She felt his arms slid underneath her skinny body.

"Sesshomaru I'm fine really." She protested pushing against his chest, but winced and held her rib cage.

"Hey Sesshomaru," said Inuyasha glaring momentarily at Luna but his gaze softened. "Thanks."

"For what exactly are you thanking me Inuyasha?"

"I dunno, just thanks." Sesshomaru almost looked confused, but accepted it anyways.


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG this shouldnt even be considered a chapter! its more like a wrap up, but not really. **

**Disclaimer: I Do no own inuyasha!**

"Sesshomaru would you stop fussing over me, I'm fine." Luna pushed away from him. "Seriously I'm fine." Rin giggled at his determination.

"You should rest." He insisted.

"Ya Luna," said Rin giddily "why don't you spend the night with us."

Luna sighed; _great now that Rin said it I guess I have to._ She carefully sat down next to Sesshomaru. Wincing slightly she put an arm around her stomach.

"See you're not fine." Said Rin smiling. She grinned at Sesshomaru.

"Its nothing I can't handle." She assured the young human girl.

"I am sure Inuyasha can survive without you for a little longer." He said sliding his arm around her waist. Pulling her close to him he kissed her bare neck gently. She smiled blushing and looked up at him. The corners of his mouth pulled up in a small smile. She reached up kissing him passionately he leaned forward returning the gesture. Jaken grumbled about something and Rin giggled. Luna smiled slightly.

"Ya I guess your right." She whispered.

_Ok hey guys i just decided to write this at the bottom of this but I'll also write it only the actually story itself for the peope who dont want to read this peice of crap FAN FIC. Anyhoo i was writing a fan fic on a website i created, not gonna tell you what it is cause it was an utter failure. so i am going to be posting it on FAN fiction hoping it will have more veiwers. so ya heads up it is a mew mew power fic, for those of you who dont know what that is its another anime...watch it. ok so your problably wondering why i am telling you this... its because if you (by some miricle) have been to my website, you wont think i plagerised it (totally spelt that wrong :() ok so enjoy life and have an amazing Christmas! later!_


End file.
